


Stocks of Pleasure

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sent to the stocks for  a whole day after being caught trying to sneak into the king's chambers. Arthur plans to make this occasion memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocks of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt at a kink meme, at least two years old and.... I just had to fill it. It was so kinky... Actually no, it was just a bj at the stocks fun, but my muse light a fire in my ass, making twice kinkier.

It should have not come as a surprise to him that Merlin was at the stocks again, but somehow it did. It had been in the middle of the night when it happened. The guards had caught Merlin sneaking into the king’s chambers. As he was stopped, the guards registered him for any kind of weapons he might carry around, all that they found was a letter; specifically a love letter from Gaius to Uther. Not knowing what to do, they woke the king, handed him the letter. By that time, Arthur in his sleeping garments had arrived to witness the whole thing. His father’s cheeks flustered a bright red, and stuttered that this was merely nonsense, perhaps a misunderstanding and sentenced Merlin to the stocks from after dawn until the next day’s dawn, in other words a whole day. 

Merlin looked horrified. It was clear he had no idea he was carrying a love letter. Arthur too, felt horrified. He understood love between them, but he didn’t want to know about his father’s… adventures with… Gaius… it all sort of made sense. 

And so Merlin ended up in the stocks. Arthur had spent the whole day bored and from time to time would look out his window and watch as fruits and all sorts of food items were thrown at Merlin. It was ridiculous. The whole thing was. He had attempted trying to talk down his father out of it, but he had refused. So Arthur was stuck, alone without a manservant and staring at said manservant as he was beaten up by food.

There was something oddly erotic about it. The way Merlin’s head was stuck out just perfect, it was always looking ahead, never down no matter how you tried, at most just eyes cast down. It was held so firmly in place that its movement was constricted, making it still. So still, so forward and the hands… the hands were constricted to one place, they could not move from there, they could not touch or resist anything.

It was just perfect… the perfect toy for…

Arthur groaned, his pants growing tight, a smile spreading in his lips.

It was late midnight when Arthur made his move. He was sneaking out, for a lack of a better term. He did not want to be found or explain to anyone what was he was doing outside in the middle of the night. He had plans. 

As he walked down the hallway, he found a scene that forever would taint his eyes. 

“We cannot sire…” It was Gaius’ voice.

“Stop denying me, I know you desire me as much as I. I read your letter. It was most passionate.” His father’s voice spoke, his tone smooth and gentle?

“You and I both know this cannot be. This cannot go longer. We could have been found because of that letter! What if they had found the others?” Gaius’ tone was a harsh whisper, pain evident in it.

“I no longer care. Fire burns within me Gaius, a fire that cannot be stopped unless I have you.” And to Arthur’s horror he watched as his father’s brought his lips against Gaius’ into a hot, passionate kiss. He fought the urge to spill his insides.

He hastily moved away from the scene, no longer wishing to know about his father’s love life. It must have been the troll… He shook his head. No, it was obvious something was wrong with his father’s love life, not that he would say anything. Each man had their own likings, so be it. 

Alas, he had finally made his way out of castle and into the town. Only a few minutes away from his beloved. He hurried his steps, eager to make fruition of his plans.

“Merlin.” He called out, as he finally reached him. “Sire?” It was Merlin’s small hoarse voice that replied deep in the night’s darkness. “Shh, I have not come to free you.”

“I figured as much. I though you would come earlier, to make fun of my situation. You know, your father and Gaius?’ At that remark, Arthur turned green. “Please don’t ever speak about such thing. I have seen enough to give me nightmares worse than that of Morgana’s for years to come.”

That sparkled Merlin’s curiosity. “Oh, what did you see?” 

“Stuff of nightmares.”

“Come on, do tell! There must be a reason for why I am here, that’s all.”

“There is a reason why you are here.” Arthur deliberately chooses to forget about Merlin’s curiosity. He crouched down, pressed his thumb on Merlin’s chin, titling his head upwards so that their eyes meet. “A very good one. I promise you that after tonight, you’ll never see the stocks the same ever again. All you’ll see, or rather feel is going to be pleasure, and pleasure only, my beloved servant.”

A shudder ran down Merlin’s spine. It aroused Merlin when Arthur used that kind of voice; smooth, gentle, and commanding; and even more so, when he called him by his pet name. “Yes, my lord.” With that Arthur sealed their lips together. 

The kiss had been brief. Merlin wanted more, but Arthur wanted to take his time. He went around Merlin’s hanging neck, and untied his necktie. “What are you doing?” Merlin asked, confused. At that Arthur, smiled briefly. “Trust me.”

“Never.” Merlin retorted back, playfully. Then he saw nothing, there was an ever blackness surround him. Arthur had used his necktie to cover his eyes. Interesting, the sorcerer thought. 

As Arthur finished tying up the necktie around his servant’s eyes, it was time for their favorite game to begin. “You are no longer Merlin, manservant of Arthur Pendragon. You are now nothing but a mere submissive, who belongs his Master, me.” Arthur’s voice was authoritative and definitive, just as his touch. His hand caressed the side of Merlin’s face gently.

Merlin purred. “Yes, Master.” He obliged happily. Arthur stroked the side of his face a couple of times before stroking the chin with his fingers, then with his index finger he stroked down his throat and wrapped his hand around it. If he so wanted, he could strangle Merlin. He had that kind of power and Merlin’s infinite trust. A trust Arthur would never break, but he liked to toy with the idea, giving Merlin what he desire. A sense of danger with no escape, and the ecstatic thrill that was felt when there no more danger. He pressed his fingers around the throat, hard enough to leave a mark, but preceise and gentle enough to never constrict Merlin’s breathing. 

Once he was satisfied with the lingering mark on the neck, he edged closer, and pressed his mouth on the neck. Kissing it gently, licking it with ardor and sinking down his teeth on it, biting claiming and drawing blood. He licked of the small trail and harshly kissed Merlin. Their tongues danced and mingled with each other in dominance, only for Arthur to win, subduing his beloved to a whimper of pure pleasure. 

Satisfied, he broke away, leaving a trail of saliva on its wake. Moonlight covered Merlin like a blanket and Arthur could see everything. The sight that waited him was his own undoing. A faint blush covered Merlin’s face from cheeks to ears, his lips swollen and bruised from the previous kiss. Even when he was blindfolded, Arthur could tell Merlin’s eyes were full of lust, in such way that it was evident in soft sighs that escaped from his lips. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing he had seen in his life.

“Oh god… Merlin… My beloved servant…” He drank in the sight for awhile, before shifting his body and pulling down his pants.

His cock stood out; erect and dripping with pre-cum. “Can you smell it? That Merlin is the smell of pure, unhinged lust.” He spoke softly as his hand cupped his own balls, playing with them. He knew Merlin could smell it and even hear it. Merlin licked his lips slowly. It was obvious what he wanted and Arthur would give it to him, but now quite yet.

“I could give it to you, but you’ll have to beg.” He stroked his shaft slowly and pleasurable drawing out the sounds of wet skin. “Please…”

“Please what?” Arthur smirked. 

“Let me taste you… Let me taste your lust… I want it… All of it… Fill me with you seed, Master.”

With that, Arthur could no longer deny his beloved servant. He kneeled in front of the man and nudged his cock at Merlin’s lips. 

Merlin took a deep breath, scent the aroma that came from Arthur’s lust. It was such a wonderful, tasteful smell, so much so that he had to lick it. He darted out his tongue giving the prick a tempting lick. Oh, he had been right, the taste was wonderful, so much so that he wanted more. He kept licking at it and giving it a couple of worshipping kisses; Teasing Arthur until he cannot longer hold it and thrusts his hips, forcing the head of his cock into Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin’s moan is muffled by it, and he has no other choice but to suck it. And sucking it he does. He thrusts his mouth against it, tongue wrapping and unwrapping around it squeezing some of its juice, driving Arthur towards the edge of losing control. 

With a deep groan, Arthur grabs his favorite love-handle, Merlin’s ears and thrusts his whole penis in Merlin’s welcoming mouth. Merlin gags at the sudden intrusion, For Arthur is a bit bigger than average man and he has yet to relax his throat. 

Arthur is so deep inside his throat, that it is plainly visible, the engorged cock stuck down his throat. With jerkin motions, Arthur begins to move, at first slow and tenderly before picking up his pace, roughly fucking Merlin’s throat. Merlin’s moans are muffled by the giant cock in his mouth and Arthur’s own moans of deep pleasure. Merlin can’t move an inch, and all he has to do is to take it. To take Arthur in his mouth and just accept it. It’s very erotic, the roughness and lack of power. He is so hard that he might explode. But he doesn’t. He holds it because he knows Arthur doesn’t like it when he cums without permission and anyways he loves cumming on Arthur’s command, it makes the orgasm even more explosive. 

Arthur’s thrusting pace quickens and it becomes less precise and more rough and painful for Merlin’s throat. This signals Merlin that he is close and so he clamps his mouth shut, sucking as hard a she can, squeezing the penis so hard it can hardly move and then Arthur is cumming hard and furious in deep in throat. Out of reflex and habit he swallows it down, but not fast enough, that some cum droplets out of his mouth. After the spasms are gone, Arthur withdraws. Merlin whimpers at the loss of Arthur’s cock.

“Shh… It’s okay…I’m not done yet.” He caressed Merlin’s face before kissing his lips gently. Arthur fears he had been too rough, rougher than usual. So he kisses Merlin, soothing whatever pain might be left as a residue. Merlin kisses back, weakly, mouth exhausted from its previous use.

“I’m… fine.” Merlin’s voice is hoarse and speaking is kind of difficult when his throat feels so sore. Arthur’s heart softened, he had planned that after finishing with Merlin he would leave him there to agonize about their lustful adventure, but seeing him with cum dripping from his mouth and subsided demeanor made him take Merlin back to his quarters and fuss over him.

“If you say so.” There was a hint of humor in Arthur’s voice. It was plainly obvious to Merlin Arthur had plenty ideas on how to use him while he was in the stocks. Never had going into the stocks been so erotic. 

Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead tenderly before standing up and moving towards Merlin’s back. At first the sudden movement started Merlin, fearing Arthur was going to leave him just like that. He knew the prince was very capable of doing it, but soon he found it was not that. A calloused hand made its way underneath the fabrics of his clothing. Calloused fingers traced his sides tenderly as the pulled up his shirt until his stomach and nipples were exposed. It was obvious there was no way of taking it off, but it did not matter.

His pants were roughly pulled down. He felt Arthur’s heavy weight on his back side and his breath over his ear, as he spoke sensuously to it. “You are mine Merlin, never forget that.” His nipples were roughly pulled, pinched and twisted until they were red and erect. When Arthur was done with them, he trailed kissed down his back and backside, until his face meets Merlin’s buttocks. Grinning like a wild man, he sank his teeth into Merlin’s right buttock. Merlin writhed in pain, but Arthur held him in place, making him take it and feel every single second of the bite. When he was done he pulled away and swatted the buttock, earning a groan of pain from Merlin.  
“Ow”

“Careful… I might just punish you.” Arthur said playfully, delivering a second swat and a third. Merlin moaned in pleasure and in pain, with each swat. “Yes, I should definitely punish you. After all, you are being way to much of a good boy.” He wasn’t going to really punish him. He had punished him before and harshly (depending on the why) but now was not the time. This was fun spanking, which meant each swat Arthur delivers was much less heavy and alternating with fondling Merlin’s arse.

After delivering a couple of swats, Arthur gentle stroked the reddened buttock before placing both his hands on the perfect round arse belonging to Merlin. He spread it open, leaving its tiny pink hole visible. He stuck his tongue inside of it, swirling around the circle of the entrance, lubing it up as much a she could. Merlin moaned and writhed under his bondage, but Arthur held him still. He sucked the hole and moved from there towards Merlin ball sack, giving it a small lick. Under other circumstances, at this time Arthur would have taken Merlin into his mouth, but Merlin was held in bondage that would take Arthur awhile to untie him, meaning less time spending worshiping his servant’s body. So he skipped that and moved away from the hole and proceeds to stroke himself fully erect. It had been awhile since his previous ejaculation and his cock was wetting in lust once again.

He had no need to prepare Merlin for his cock, since Merlin himself had prepared himself earlier. It had been a rule between them, in which Merlin would always prepare himself so that Arthur could take him without needing to and not get hurt, unless Arthur wanted to do it himself for whatever reasons. This was not such reason, so it was a good idea that Merlin had prepped himself the previous night. Without a single doubt in his mind, Arthur pushed deep into Merlin’s tight heat.

Merlin writher and moaned in pure ecstasy. Pain and pleasure mingled one, the best combination. 

Slowly Arthur sheathed himself fully, until he was ball sack deep inside Merlin. He stood still for a few lingering seconds. “I’m going to claim you fully. I’m going to remind you who you belong to.” With said words, he started moving, slowly and lazily, pulling out almost entirely and pulling back inside just as slow and deep and each time stroking that place that made Merlin feel nothing but pure pleasure.

Merlin whimpered. It was pure pleasure and agony. He could feel Arthur, so deep inside himself that it was almost unbearable. He wanted Arthur to move faster but knew his pleas would not be heard. This what Arthur wanted from him; For Merlin to feel him whole and without missing a beat. He had to submit to it, let it take over him; engulf him until he was no longer. His breaths became slower, and whatever was left of him blessed out into never denying pleasure. 

Only moans of pure bliss and pleasure ever left Merlin’s lips and his body had fully relaxed and it just existed to Arthur mere will and pleasure. 

This made Arthur exited. Finally, Merlin’s full submission had come. Now it was time to get it going and so he did. He quickened his pace. Each thrust becoming harder, faster and rougher. Merlin moaned and moaned and Arthur kept thrusting; in and out, in and out. The sounds of wet skin against wet skin were sickly heard out loud. Sweat covered their bodies, their clothing becoming drenched in sweat and hugging their bodies. 

They stayed tied together for a long time, until Arthur felt it coming; the need to release deep within Merlin’s tight heat. “Cum Merlin, cum with me.” His hand reached underneath Merlin’s hands and wrapped around Merlin’s neglected dripping with pre-cum cock. Each stroke was in pain with Arthur own thrusting deep inside of him. 

Both grunted and moaned as each of their orgasm came. Arthur came with a shout, calling out Merlin’s name wildly, spilling his seed deep inside him. Merlin soon followed; with a hoarse shout saying Arthur own name and spilling his hand and pants. As the rays of the sun made an appearance, giving light to the whole Camelot indicating morning was fast approaching.

Breathless, Arthur embraced Merlin and whispered in his ear. “Morning is close, we have to make haste.” He withdrew his soft cock from Merlin’s ass, earning a whimper. “Shh…” He soothed his lover as he pulled out a knife and used it to break open Merlin’s binds.

As soon a she was free the thumped down into Arthur’s arms, exhausted. “Aw, who is the damsel in distress?” Arthur mocked him. “Shut it, you didn’t have a giant cock stuck down your throat or deep in your ass.” He slurred out, eyelids feeling heavy. He could go to sleep just about now. “I know, that’s why I’m going to carry you, my princess.” Merlin didn’t have the energy to say anything back; instead he leaned on Arthur’s chest and closed his eyes. 

“Mhm… Arthur…” He mumbled sleepily. “So… what did you see?”

“Shut up Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta, and after finishing I realized there was a tiny bit of something missing. I may fix it later- or not.


End file.
